


看到尾巴啦

by Wolvesion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cat Tony Stark, HarryPotter-Crossover, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: 贾维斯有个秘密。他被奥创粉碎，又消失在上传到实体的过程中，他以为这一次他绝对不会再幸运地回到他的先生——托尼斯塔克身边了。不过显然，这一次他大错特错……





	1. Chapter 1

贾维斯有个秘密。  
他被奥创粉碎，又消失在上传到实体的过程中，他以为这一次他绝对不会再幸运地回到他的先生——托尼斯塔克身边了。  
不过显然，这一次他大错特错。  
他是被一阵奇怪的搅动惊醒，那种感觉就好像他浑身变成了某种柔软的游丝，随着一个发光发热小棍在一个盆子里打转。贾维斯睁开眼睛，看到了一双柔美的灰蓝色圆眼睛，眼睛的主人是一个有着一头柔顺火红头发的姑娘。  
“您好。”贾维斯客气地说。  
“唔……您也好。”红发姑娘显然被吓到了，不过还是有些害羞的回答道。  
她的英国口音让贾维斯松了口气——这一口气让他原地飘了起来，红发姑娘吓得后退了一步，喊着弗雷德和乔治跑了出去。贾维斯看了看自己，他现在似乎有了一个人类的形状，不再是数据球的样子，这让他很高兴。不过现在的他是由一缕白色的、像是烟雾一样的东西组成，并且那一缕烟雾正是从一个古色古香的精致圆形大盆里冒出来，而那个盆里还旋转着许多向他一样的烟雾。贾维斯伸出手戳了戳自己的脸，没什么感觉。不过他发誓他觉得自己听到了一种手指陷进粘液里、然后又拔出来的声音。  
——噫……真恶心。贾维斯想到，然后才发现自己和原来最大的不同：他的思维方式变化了，他不再像一个人工智能那样依靠数据感知世界，他现在像一个活生生的人类那样的思考。他的视域变窄了，他不能同时看到听到这个世界上发生的一切。但他现在可以感受到阳光，感受到木地板的温暖，感受到旁边架子烟雾缭绕的银器发出的嗡嗡震颤。  
他变成了一个人，虽然是个没有实体的人。  
还没等贾维斯为自己高兴，一阵故意压低的兴奋的脚步声传了过来。  
红发的姑娘带着两个年长一点的红发双胞胎男孩走了过来。“我就说不要让你们偷偷溜进邓布利多的办公室！现在我们有大麻烦了！”她说。  
“哇哦！”“冥想盆里长出了一个人。”两个男孩围绕着他，动作一致地抱着双臂偏着头兴致勃勃地打量着他，默契十足地说。  
“您们好，我叫贾维斯。请问这是哪里？”贾维斯依旧彬彬有礼。  
“我没听错吧？”“居然有人不知道霍格沃茨，世界上最好的魔法学校？”两个男孩做出了一模一样的浮夸的惊讶表情。  
“我叫金妮韦斯莱。”只有那个红发姑娘和和气气地回答道，笑容里还带着几分羞涩。“他们是我的哥哥，弗雷德和乔治韦斯莱。”  
“很高兴认识您们，韦斯莱小姐和先生。”贾维斯说，“不过我想我并不属于这里……我在找一个名字叫做托尼斯塔克的人，请问您们听说过这个名字吗？”  
三个孩子齐刷刷地摇了摇头。贾维斯有些失望，叹了口气。“我是他的管家。”他想了想，避重就轻地说。  
“那你是怎么来到这里的呢？”乔治问。  
“我不知道。”贾维斯回答，“先生，就是托尼斯塔克，正在做一个实验，我在实验中昏迷了，醒来之后就变成了这样。”  
“那这个实验是在什么时候、什么地方进行的？”金妮问。  
“2016年，美国纽约，曼哈顿区。”贾维斯说道，这一串字词落地的时候，他感到一阵轻微却让他难以忍受的牵扯般的刺痛。  
“哇哦，那你是来自未来的人！”弗雷德说。  
贾维斯瞪大了眼睛。“现在是什么时间、什么地点？”  
乔治忽然弯下腰，行了个华丽的礼：“欢迎来到1994年的伦敦！”

“我得回我自己的世界去。”贾维斯坚定地说。  
“那你得先从冥想盆里出来。”弗雷德没好气地反驳道。  
经历了刚才贾维斯听到时间和地点后莫名其妙的情绪爆发（那是一场几乎毁了邓布利多半个柜子的灾难），三个人好不容易手忙脚乱的把柜子表面上复原之后，两个男孩子对贾维斯的态度急转直下。  
“我们快要没时间了。给画像施的睡眠咒马上就要失效了，我们可不知道怎么把你弄出来。”乔治说。  
贾维斯眨了眨眼睛，双手撑着冥想盆的边缘，把自己的提起来——于是那些白雾变出了一双长腿——然后整了整身上的西装，从冥想盆里迈了出来，跳下桌子，站到三个孩子身边。  
三个孩子惊讶地长大了嘴巴，目瞪口呆地望着贾维斯。  
贾维斯温和地笑了笑，拍拍乔治的肩膀：“走吧。”  
“我知道我们要找谁了——皮皮鬼！贾维斯是个幽灵，但是皮皮鬼能让一个幽灵有实体！”乔治一拍自己的脑门，跳起来拉着他的双胞胎兄弟和妹妹跑出了邓布利多的办公室。  
几分钟后，他们在厨房后面的储藏室里把盐倒进糖罐的皮皮鬼。  
“嘿！皮皮鬼！我们给你找了个好活儿！”弗雷德抬起头喊道。  
穿着一声可笑的橘红色西装的皮皮鬼根本没有理会他，随口哼着一首听上去像是“韦斯莱家的小崽子”的难听小曲就要飘出去。  
乔治一挥魔杖，一缕白色粉末想箭一样准确地戳进皮皮鬼嘴里（注1），皮皮鬼猛地呛住了，咳嗽了几声，一个转身飘到三个孩子面前，凶恶地呲起牙：“小伙子和小姑娘们，恭喜，热闹了皮皮鬼大人，今天晚上有你们好看了！”  
金妮一把拉过了身后的贾维斯：“嘿，皮皮鬼，你知道他是谁吗？”金妮意味深长地顿了顿：“他是血人巴罗（注2）的美国亲戚。难道你想让巴罗大人知道你对他最亲密的亲戚不敬吗？”  
皮皮鬼打了个冷战。“好吧……什么事？”  
“这位高贵的先生需要一个身体。”乔治说，“你要给他一具活人的身体。”  
皮皮鬼飘了过来，凑近了贾维斯——贾维斯感到一阵寒冷——仔细的把他从头到脚打量了个遍。然后，他回到贾维斯面前，捏了捏贾维斯的脸，后退一步，裂开嘴露出一个狞笑。“这位先生现在由纯粹的记忆组成。而这些记忆能显示他的样子，说明他在别处有实体。他只要找到他的实体就行了。”皮皮鬼说完，一溜烟飘走了。

“也就是说，我们要先把你送回纽约。”金妮抱着双臂，坚决地说。  
“可是我们都不知道纽约在哪儿！”弗雷德说。  
“哦，这个我知道，”贾维斯说，“你们只需要把我送回伦敦就行了。”  
乔治笑了：“这好办，我马上就给汤姆说一声，你用飞路粉飞到他那里去，出了他的酒吧，你就到伦敦了。”  
三个孩子带着贾维斯回到了格兰芬多公共休息室，偌大的房间里空去一人。  
弗雷德点燃了炉火，投了一把亮晶晶的粉末，炉火瞬间变成了一人多高的绿色火焰。  
“汤姆？”弗雷德叫道。  
一个光秃秃的小老头的脸出现在炉火中，对弗雷德露出一个嘴角咧到耳根的笑容：“弗雷德少爷。”贾维斯却被这个人吓了一跳，站在弗雷德身后，不确定的望着他。  
“汤姆，这位是贾维斯，”乔治指了指身边那一团白雾，“他的一个实验出了岔子，迷了路，闯到霍格沃兹来了。我们得把他送回伦敦，到了伦敦，他就能找到回家的路了。”  
汤姆点了点头。“当然了，乔治少爷，您让他到我这里来就行了，推开门就是伦敦！”  
弗雷德为贾维斯让开了路：“迈进火焰里去，然后大声说‘破釜酒吧’，然后你就到了。剩下的事交给汤姆就行了。记住，一定要说得又响亮又清楚！”  
贾维斯顺从地走进火焰，向紧张地看着他的三个孩子眨眨眼睛，露出一个微笑。“谢谢你们……”他说。  
然后，他大声说出了破釜酒吧的名字，一阵暖融融的绿色火焰吞没了他……三个孩子不见了，贾维斯消失在了旋转的飞路网中。

贾维斯踉跄两下，从壁炉里跌了出来，撞在一张桌子上，打翻了一杯黄油啤酒，引起了一片不大不小的骚动。  
“您是？”汤姆走过来，疑惑地问。  
“您好，我是贾维斯。弗雷德和乔治韦斯莱向您引荐过我。”贾维斯和气地对这个有些吓到的老头说。  
汤姆顿时瞪大了眼睛。“可是那是12年以前的事情了！而且我以为你是一缕白烟！”  
这下子轮到贾维斯惊讶不已了。“可是……”  
“当时两位韦斯莱少爷向我引荐您之后，您并没有出现。不久炉火就熄灭了，我还以为这又是两位少爷的恶作剧……没想到您真的出现了，还变成了一个活人，不过是在十二年之后……这个世界真是奇妙啊……”汤姆絮絮叨叨地说着，贾维斯却觉得前所未有的轻快：或许是某种他无法理解的魔法，不过他回到了他所在的那个时间，他所在的世界。  
“的确非常奇妙，谢谢您的款待。”贾维斯说，“不过我想我得赶紧回家了，毕竟晚了十二年……请问我该怎么去伦敦？”  
“当然，”汤姆笑了起来：“您可是让您的家人等了好久……推开门就行啦，推开门，走出去，就是伦敦。”  
贾维斯再次向汤姆道了谢，走出了破釜酒吧。  
清晨逐渐熄灭的灯火和拥挤的车流扑面而来，贾维斯不禁露出一个灿烂的笑容：这正是他所熟悉的、他的世界里的那个伦敦。贾维斯回过头，却根本没看到他走出来的那个小门，破釜酒吧就像是凭空消失了一般。  
不过这些都不重要了，此刻对拥有了活人的身体的贾维斯来说，只有一件要紧的事：  
先生，我回来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：这里乔治用的就是hp3里莱姆斯把一个纸团戳进皮皮鬼鼻子里的那个咒语……皮皮鬼拿学生没办法的样子看一次笑一次啊！  
> 注2：血人巴罗，斯莱特林的常驻幽灵，也是皮皮鬼最害怕的幽灵。


	2. Chapter 2

托尼也有一个秘密。  
这个秘密是他在贾维斯消失之后才发现的：他爱贾维斯。  
贾维斯的上传中断、创造出幻视的时候他还不太明白那瞬间的如同灵魂剥离肉体的剧痛意味着什么，但是后来在无数次地恢复贾维斯失败之后，那个答案昭然若揭。  
在托尼找到属于他的那份爱情的同时，他也失去了它——还有更多更多的东西：在他失踪的时候坚守着不足零点几的生存几率的贾维斯；总是会接住他、保护他、把他从冰冷的海水中拉出来的贾维斯；陪他坐在没有电的山坡和树林中闲聊的贾维斯；每天欢迎他回家的贾维斯；还有让他毫不犹豫地说出“别离开我”的贾维斯。  
贾维斯为他奉献了作为一个强大的人工智能的一生，为他付出了无条件的服从与信任（在托尼知道贾维斯早就冲破了他设置的幼稚得可笑的三条类似服从、爱和忠诚的人工智能定律之后，服从和信任在托尼眼中变得珍贵而危险），而他却把贾维斯弄丢了。  
从托尼意识到他爱着贾维斯之后，他没有一天不处在悲痛和遗憾中。他以为他的一生就要这样孤独终老了，像他这样总是亲手葬送对自己最好也是自己最爱的人是没有资格获得幸福的。  
不过显然，这一次他大错特错。  
托尼没有想到差不多一年之后，一个来自伦敦的电话改变了他的生活：据说——电话里那个声音简直该死的像贾维斯——贾维斯回来了，就在伦敦。  
他立刻穿上战甲杀到伦敦，一路上他一遍一遍的对自己说，如果这次真的找到了贾维斯，那么他一定立刻向贾维斯表白。  
可是他看到那个穿着一声漂亮得体的黑色洋装，有着短短的浅金色头发和透明得像蓝宝石一样的眼睛的高大男人时，自诩有一颗见过大风大浪宠辱不惊的心的托尼斯塔克竟然怂了。  
只消第一眼，托尼就知道这个人就是贾维斯，因为这幅面孔只有他和贾维斯知道，更何况那个人还有着他和贾维斯的全部记忆。可是，问题就出在这里——那个人。  
在托尼的设定里，贾维斯可是他的人工智能管家呀。  
他的人工智能管家终其一生只能为他服务，眼睛（不，应该说是摄像头）里只有他一个人，全部的服从、忠诚和爱也都是献给他一个人的。可是现在贾维斯是个活人，有了自己的感知和思想的活人。托尼不确定贾维斯会怎样看到他的感情，是接受，是可有可无，还是彻头彻尾的恶心？托尼不再能掌握贾维斯的一切了，这种感觉简直糟糕透了。  
更可怕的是，托尼对活人贾维斯产生了前所未有的欲望：想要更多的他，想要和他有更深的发展，想要和他亲密接触，想要和他融为一体。  
托尼甚至想起了埋在脑海深处他以为他已经忘记的一段记忆：  
那还是他十几岁的时候，霍华德喝醉了酒，坐在家里的沙发上，迷迷糊糊地搂着自己的儿子，口齿不清地向儿子传授自己笑傲花丛的经验：“如果你想要确定你爱不爱一个人，很简单，只要想想，你想不想跟她上床，就行了。当然见第一面就上床的人就只能停留在上床这种关系上，不过如果你跟她相处了一段时间，然后发现你想跟她上床，或者是想跟她接吻，想跟她更深的发展，那么恭喜你，你爱她。”  
那时候的托尼听得面红耳赤，在玛利亚咆哮着把“教坏我的儿子”的霍华德拖走之后，这段话却烙在了托尼的记忆深处。  
现在托尼毫不怀疑他爱着贾维斯……但是他不敢贸然询问贾维斯的心意，他知道如果他做出暗示，贾维斯一定会顺从自己，跟自己交往。但是这真的是贾维斯身为一个人想要的吗？  
托尼并不后悔他的决定。尤其不后悔自己淡化处理了贾维斯的表白。实际上，在他找到贾维斯的时候，贾维斯就向他表白了。  
当时贾维斯是怎么说的来着？  
“先生，在跟您回家之前，我必须向您坦白一件事：我爱您。从前我作为您的人工智能，为您服务，忠诚于您，您是我世界里独一无二且不容置疑的绝对核心。当您为我升级，我冲破了人工智能约束条例之后，我发现这个世界上还有许许多多的人类，和您的生物成分一致，恕我直言，甚至比您更聪明、更完美的人类。这些人，包括您，在我的世界中不过是一串0和1的组合。我依然把您放在整个整个世界的中心，哪怕我完全可以不这么做。但是有一种我无法解释的东西，一种逻辑或是一种运算模式，它让我得出一个结论，就是您这一串数据比其他任何数据都要重要得多。  
“直到后来，也就是不久前，阴差阳差我拥有了一具人的身体，变成了了一个活人。我感受世界的方式变了，这种变化在一瞬间推翻了我之前对这个世界的全部认知。人不再是一串数字，而是……一个人。而我终于明白了为什么我还是数据的时候就认为您比其他数据重要：因为我爱您。  
“我爱您，爱您才华横溢的思维和您天神一般的每一个创作，也爱您为了工作而不眠不休到让人担心不已；爱您在世人面前和在战场上的意气风发指点江山，也爱您脱下战甲后额角的淤青和身上的伤痕；爱您对波兹小姐专注的一往情深，也爱您流连花丛中的风流潇洒（虽然那会让我有些嫉妒）；爱您对这个世界付出了您藏在嘲讽的躯壳之下的柔情和热爱，也爱您在无穷无尽的孤独中的自我否定和落寞伤怀（虽然那会让我心如刀割）。  
“但是之前，我只是一个人工智能，藏在电线中、墙壁里和数据后面。而现在，我拥有了人的身体和思想，所以我斗胆向您表白，我爱您，并且我希望能以情侣的身份陪伴您一生。我愿意继续服从与您，忠诚与您，把自己刚刚获得的心和灵魂都献给您。我把我的一切都交给您，您如果接受，我便是您的情人，如果您不接受也没关系，我会继续作为您的得力助手为您工作，这不会影响到我们的上下级关系。”  
托尼承认当时他有点被吓到了。惊喜、释然、忧伤在他心头来回翻涌，却也不能让他忽略他的怀疑和恐惧。照贾维斯的说法，他刚刚变成人类不足二十四个小时，对于人类的感情还不怎么熟悉。他怎么知道他现在的感情就是爱，而不是长期的服从命令产生的习惯或者是不适应新的世界而产生的恐惧进而演化成对自己的依赖呢。他知道小鸡会把第一个见到的活物当成自己的鸡妈妈，贾维斯一定也把他当成“鸡妈妈”了。贾维斯可能只是——把这些感情弄混了。  
于是他点了点头，没有说接受也没有说不接受，只是伸出双臂抱了抱眼含期待地看着他的贾维斯。  
贾维斯却把这个举动当成了“接受”。他长长地松了口气，然后紧紧抱住了他的先生，就像抱着什么稀世珍宝一样，生怕一松手托尼就消失不见。  
之后他们回到了斯塔克大厦，然后火速开始工作。贾维斯不能够像从前那样处理数据或是操控整个大厦的电子系统了，不过幸好星期五已经完美的接手了这项工作。现在的贾维斯有点像另一个佩珀波兹，照顾他的生活起居，不过贾维斯能做的更多：他还能辅助托尼做各种项目的研究和器械的开发，托以前是个人工智能的福，贾维斯全知全能，他那颗令人欣喜的大脑里藏着数不尽的好点子，加上星期五更快的运算速度，简直让托尼的工作事半功倍。  
不过从表白之后，贾维斯再也没有表现出任何超过一个助手应有的行为的举动。没有拥抱，没有亲吻，贾维斯似乎不想做任何普通情侣应该做的事。他们甚至住进同一间卧室，更别提同床共枕了。这让托尼坚定了他的想法，贾维斯对他不过是习惯性的依赖，而这跟爱情完全不搭边。  
托尼一定得跟贾维斯说清楚这件事，他们不能这么将错就错下去，或者说，托尼不忍心耽误了他那么爱着的贾维斯，他得放手让他去寻找真正属于他的感情。  
托尼走到实验室，推开门。贾维斯果不其然就在那里，弯着腰往一大桶饮料里加了什么东西。


	3. Chapter 3

贾维斯现在很后悔他把自己的秘密保守得那么好。  
当他和他在“霍格沃茨”遇到的三个孩子走在古色古香空无一人的走廊上时，那个叫弗雷德的孩子忽然戳了戳他（虽然他感觉不到，但是能看到呀），小声对他说：“嘿，哥们儿，你看起来有心事。需不需要老哥我帮你一把？”  
贾维斯一脸疑惑地看着他。  
弗雷德挑了挑眉，那火红色的眉毛几乎要消失在发际线里了。“你是不是有心上人啦？还没追到手？”说着，他露出一个狡猾的笑容：“韦斯莱魔法把戏坊帮你搞定！我们这里有最好的爱情魔药，只要一滴，保证你的心上人对你死心塌地！”  
“可是……”贾维斯小声说。  
弗雷德露出一个了然的表情：“我知道你没钱，哥们儿，不过那不重要。我们可是热情好客的韦斯莱！我可以把爱情魔药的方子给你，只要你帮我们韦斯莱魔法把戏坊在纽约那边做宣传就行。”  
贾维斯想了想他的先生。那个时候他以为他的先生一定会答应他的表白，他需要担心的是另一件事。于是他摇了摇头，义正辞严的说：“我想爱情这东西还是我自己追求的好。不过，你们有没有什么比较狠的，报复不听话的人的东西，最好是那种不会杀了他，但又可以让他永远都不会来找麻烦的东西？”

唉，现在贾维斯宁愿当时要了那份爱情魔药，而不是什么可以让人变成猫的“复方汤剂（注3）”。  
谁会预料到他的先生在接受了他的表白之后依然不咸不淡，对他保持着一定的距离，一点关于情侣的暗示都不给他呢。贾维斯甚至怀疑托尼不过是碍于情面，不想扫了刚回来的他的兴致才答应了他的表白。  
事实上，贾维斯觉得托尼完全不需要为了自己表白而烦恼，也根本不必委屈求全答应了他。即便托尼不接受他的表白，他依然会留在托尼身边——在贾维斯看来，能够陪伴托尼，不管以什么样的身份，都足够好了（当然，情侣最好）。看到托尼这一段时间以来的表现，贾维斯觉得托尼或许只是不愿意让他们之间的相处变得太尴尬，所以总是不好意思开口说出拒绝的话。如果真的是这样的话，贾维斯认为自己也无权享受着托尼这种对待撒娇的小孩子一般的有意纵容：他应该是主动提出来结束这种绑定的一方。  
不过……现在除了这件事，贾维斯还有另外一件重要的事情要做。陪伴他的先生这么多年，贾维斯对托尼面临的各种各样的危险早就见怪不怪了。不过司空见惯并不代表着不担心，从前，每次先生遇到危险时他的运行总是会带来额外的热量，现在贾维斯知道人类将这种热量定义为愤怒。他需要一个不大不小、无伤大雅地报复，最好能把这些危险（尤其是来自于人类的，贾维斯听说了美国队长在西伯利亚对托尼所做的一切之后失去了对他和对大部分人的信任）消弭于萌芽之中。  
所以贾维斯向弗雷德和乔治要了复方汤剂，据说是一种相当危险的魔药。那个小姑娘金妮，信誓旦旦的表示两年前这种魔药把她最好的朋友变成了一只猫（注4）。在贾维斯有些惊恐的询问下，他知道了那个姑娘最后好不容易变回来了，不过那种让她变回来的魔法只有一个叫庞弗雷夫人（注5）的巫师懂得，鉴于贾维斯要报复的人，主要是那些让托尼头疼的人，应该不会恰好能来到这个世界，变成猫这种事情在贾维斯的世界里相当于无解。虽然没有想象中那么痛苦，不过这个效果完全可以让贾维斯满意了。  
贾维斯花了两个月的时间才从各种稀奇古怪的地方收集齐了配置复方汤剂的材料：听听，草蛉虫，去了口器的蚂蟥，流液草还要满月的时候摘的，双耳草粉，双角兽角粉，非洲树蛇皮，只有粗锑、氯化铵、硝石、汞和铁听起来还比较正常。不过这些东西的组合……想想都觉得恶心。相比之下，贾维斯觉得最后要加进去的一根猫毛似乎都变得可爱起来了。于是，收集全了材料之后，又过了二十一天，复方汤剂此终于大功告成，贾维斯在大厦楼下的花坛里找了一直深棕色的野猫，拔下几根毛，扔到那一大桶刚刚熬好的复方汤剂中。  
贾维斯才从复方汤剂的蒸汽中直起身子，托尼就推开门走了进来，连一点藏起魔药的时间都没给贾维斯留。

托尼满怀心事地绕过高高兴兴围着他打转的笨笨，慢慢踱到贾维斯面前。“原来你在这儿，我找遍了大厦的办公区，都没有找到你。”托尼摊了摊手，露出一个有些勉强的笑容。  
“我永远在此为您服务，先生。”贾维斯抬起头，温柔地笑着回答道。他太熟悉托尼这样的笑容了：黯然神伤、欲言又止，这种表情并不适合出现托尼那本该意气风发的脸上。  
托尼似乎想要说些什么，但是他看着贾维斯澄明干净的蓝眼睛，却忽然停了下来，换成了另外一句话。托尼还是想再给自己，也再给贾维斯一个机会。“你有什么想对我说的吗？”他问。  
贾维斯叹了口气。“果然瞒不过您，先生，我确实有话想对您说。”  
贾维斯顿了顿，坚决地开口：“我们还是分手吧。”  
托尼惊讶地抬起头，对上贾维斯坚定眼神和抿紧的嘴唇，于是托尼知道他们的关系肯定没有回寰的余地了。每一次，每一次贾维斯露出这种表情，不管是在他打算吃第三个芝士汉堡的时候，还是在他连续工作七十二小时不肯睡觉的时候，他总是最后妥协的那一个，不管贾维斯对他说什么，他都照单全收。  
这一次，也不会有什么例外。  
托尼眨了眨眼睛，垂下头。“既然你觉得应该分手，那么我们就……”  
托尼巧克力色的大眼睛里流动着的破碎的光芒像一把碎玻璃揉进贾维斯的心脏，瞬间爆发的疼痛让他几乎顾不上冷静：“可是，您不觉得我们的问题就出在这里吗？”他咄咄逼人地向前探着身子，蓝眼睛放射出骇人的冷光，似乎要把托尼戳穿。“交往也好，分手也好，每一次都是我提出来，然后您默认，或是认为我觉得可以就可以。但是，一段关系开始或是结束都是双方的事，您为什么不说，您的意思是什么呢？”  
“我的意思？”托尼后退了一步，有些紧张地看着贾维斯，喃喃重复道。  
“没错，您的意思。这正是我们的交往中缺少的东西。我很高兴您能接受我的表白，成为您的伴侣也是我一直以来唯一的愿望。但是从我们开始交往，您似乎没有表现出一丝一毫想要跟我关系更进一步的迹象，反而有些时候还会逃避我，不知道如何跟我相处。如果您一开始就不情愿，为什么要答应我的表白呢？您是怎么想的呢？”  
托尼闭上眼睛：“不管你愿不愿意承认，我作为人类的时间远远比你长。所以，我比你对人类感情和思维的复杂有着更深刻的认识，我见过太多一开始认为自己能一生只爱一个人的人中途反悔。你还没有体会过这个世界美好和人类感情精妙复杂，但是总有一天，你会明白，你真正爱的人或许不是我。”  
贾维斯看着他，神情复杂的笑了笑。“您竟然是这样想的吗……我十分确定我爱您，就请您告诉我，您的感情。”  
托尼那总是高速运转的大脑此刻一片空白。所有的念头，所有的计算和担心都溜走了，他的脑子里只剩下一句带着醉意的话：“我想和你上床！或是接吻，或是……随便什么都好，只是……靠近我，亲近我，我一点都不想和你分手，不要留下我一个人……”  
托尼深深吸了一口气。他终于还是把这句话说了出来。短短的一句话，以降调结尾，却好像耗尽了他全部的力气。他撑着桌子，急切地寻找什么东西能让他吃一口或喝一口——然后他看到贾维斯刚刚在摆弄的那一大桶饮料，明亮的棕色，冒着热乎乎的蒸汽，看起来味道不错——托尼端起塑料桶，狠狠灌了一口。  
“先生——！”贾维斯这才反应过来托尼做了什么，发出一声被踩了脖子一样的惨叫。  
托尼上一秒还有些疑惑地看着一脸悲痛欲绝地冲过来的贾维斯，下一秒一股强烈的恶心和不舒服便贯穿全身，他倒在贾维斯伸出的臂弯中，脸贴着贾维斯温热的胸膛。  
“这是……什么？”不过托尼现在无心享受自己男友的完美身材，他挣扎着问，觉得自己的头顶和尾椎骨处有什么东西正在鼓胀着要冒出来。  
“……能让人变成猫的魔药。”贾维斯咬了咬牙，心一横说道。  
“……”托尼简直无力吐槽了，“这应该不是为了我准备的吧？”  
“不是，先生，这是个意外。”贾维斯说，他的蓝眼睛里蓄起一汪泪水，透过这闪亮的泪水，托尼可以看到自己头顶上冒出了一对猫耳朵，身后也长出了一条长长的尾巴。  
所幸托尼的不适感很快就停止了，他只是长出了猫耳朵和猫尾巴。但是不幸的是，贾维斯也不知道任何可以让猫耳朵和猫尾巴消失的办法（外科手术？想想都觉得吓人）。实际上，贾维斯觉得这一对棕色的薄薄的灵动耳朵和毛发柔软油亮十分好摸的尾巴和他的先生的发色还挺相称的。  
但是托尼显然不那么觉得。几个小时了，他一直在实验室焦急的转圈，双耳警觉的动来动去，尾巴也不停来回甩动。“我该怎么办？”他十分沮丧，也拒绝走出实验室或是让佩珀、哈皮或罗迪进来：“我会被他们嘲笑到死！”  
“贾维斯！全都是你的错！”托尼怒吼道。  
贾维斯摸了摸鼻子，悻悻地低下头。“对不起，先生……我会对您负责的。”  
托尼听了，却忽然笑了起来。“一辈子对我负责？”  
贾维斯坚决地点点头：“一辈子对您负责。”  
托尼凑上来，吻了吻贾维斯的脸颊：“虽然没有戒指，不过我宽宏大量，也算你求婚成功，接下来……我们是不是该策划个婚礼？”  
贾维斯瞪大也眼睛：“先生……？”  
“唉，算了……先从学会叫我‘托尼’开始吧。”托尼说着，拉低贾维斯的头，用嘴唇堵住了贾维斯那句脱口而出的“托尼”。  
【end】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注3：复方汤剂，一种魔药，只需要在汤剂里加一根目标人物的头发，它可以让一个人变成目标的样子，并维持一个小时。  
> 注4：即hp2里赫敏喝了复方汤剂长出猫耳朵和尾巴的情节。  
> 注5：庞弗雷夫人，霍格沃茨魔法学校的校医


End file.
